The Junkyard Jellicles
by TuggerLittleMagician
Summary: How exactly did the Jellicle tribe start?
1. Adoption

**This first chapter was taken from my other story (as Slytherin1595) from "The Magician's Cat". I thought it would work well in this story as well.**

***I don't own Cats.***

* * *

The sun shone through the window of the pet store as the day began. Animals stirred awake and prepared themselves for the day. A new batch of kittens slowly woke up and stretched their tiny bodies out. They stumbled their way over to their mother and pawed her stomach for her warm milk. A tom kitten with a greyish brown medium – long fur was the one to wake up last. He wasn't as hungry as his brothers and sisters, so he went to play with a toy mouse.

_*Ding – Ding*_

The bell rang above the pet shop door and a plump man walked in. The kitten looked up from his toy mouse to see a face peering at him from behind the glass. The curious kitten walked over and pressed his nose against the glass. The face smiled and said something to the store worker. The kitten felt like something was wrong. He ran over to his mother.

"Mama, why is that human pointing at me?"

She smiled. "My dear boy, he wants to take you home."

"B – But why?"

"So he can take care of you. We live in a place where humans come to adopt animals. They take us home so we can have a better life. All the food, shelter, and toys you could ever ask for! You will have fun, I promise."

The kitten noticed the two humans coming towards the glass. He nuzzled his mother and his brothers and sisters. The store worker picked him up and placed him in the other human's arms. He fit perfectly. The kitten purred as the human petted him.

"There you are, Mr. Jonson," the store worker said. "Have a good day."

"You as well," Mr. Jonson replied. He set the kitten in the box and carried him out to the car. The kitten fell asleep on the car ride home, dreaming of his new life. He felt the box shake and he cracked one eye open. Different scents filled his nose and he sneezed. The box lid opened and the kitten peered out.

So, this must be his new home. The kitten gazed around in wonder. There were strange human contraptions around the house, which mesmerized the kitten. The man sat down on the ground, beckoning for the kitten to come out. The kitten slowly walked out to his outstretched hand. He spotted a box of cat toys, and his face lit up. But first, he decided to explore his new home. After about ten minutes of trotting around the place, the kitten decided he liked it here. The human placed out his toys and the kitten happily batted at a ball the human rolled towards him.

The man, known as Jerry Jonson, picked up the exploring kitten and smiled at him.

"You will be much loved, my little kitten. I shall call you…Deuteronomy."


	2. Church

**I don't go to church (don't hate me for it), so this was kinda hard to write. I don't know stuff about what happens in church or church terms, only the things I read about.**

**I really hated this chapter. Sorry it's so dumb and short.**

* * *

Over the year, Deuteronomy had grown up and became of age. He had met and had been mated to many queens, but all have either died or moved away with their owners. His owners, Jerry, had died suddenly of a heart attack, and Deuteronomy was brought to live with Jerry's parents, who were now retired and living a peaceful life. In all the despair and tragedy, Deuteronomy had lost the meaning of his life. Thankfully, however, he stumbled across an elderly tom, who informed him about the church for cats inside the abandoned church near the edge of town.

"_Might as well give it a shot,_" Deuteronomy thought.

Later that night, he followed a few cats into the church. He sat near the back and silently watched the rest of the cats file through the door, taking their seats. The same elderly cat (A.K.A. the priest) stood on the 'stage' and opened his Bible. Before he began, the church doors swung open, followed by a young queen running in.

"Sorry I'm late," the queen apologized. The priest smiled and she took a seat near Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy watched her with interest. She was an all grey fur color, and had crystal blue eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful queen he had ever laid eyes on.

"Please open your Bibles to today's lecture," the priest said. Deuteronomy reached for the Bible in front of him, just as another hand reached for it. Their paws touched, and he looked up to see the queen looking back at him.

"Sorry." She retracted her paw.

Deuteronomy shook his head. "No, no. Please. Take it." The queen smiled and took the Bible that Deuteronomy held out for her. Deuteronomy sat back and tried to pay attention to the lecture, but he was distracted by thoughts of the unknown queen. He'd ask her name later.

"…and to Everlasting Cat and the mystical divinity, may peace and holyness be with you. Amen." The priest concluded that day's lecture.

"Amen," everyone repeated. Deuteronomy shot up and followed the queen outside.

"Wait!" He said. She stopped and turned around. "I didn't catch your name."

The queen smiled. "Grizabella."

"I'm Deuteronomy."

She smiled. "I don't recognize you. Are you new here?"

"No. Well, I'm new to the church, but I've lived here for my whole life."

"Wow! My father and I moved here about a year ago. He's the one who started this church, actually."

Deuteronomy put two and two together. "Wait, so that means…your father is the priest? The one who was up there talking?"

"Yep. It's kind of embarrassing, though."

Deuteronomy chuckled. "Why?"

"Because whenever I have friends over at my den, he's always talking to them about the Everlasting Cat and the mystical divinity." Grizabella rolled her eyes.

"What exactly _is _the Everlasting Cat and mystical divinity?" Deuteronomy asked.

"You know how the humans have someone called 'God'?" Deuteronomy nodded. "Well, the Everlasting Cat is like the human's 'God', but he/she is in cat form. As for the mystical divinity…I'm not sure. My father always talks about it, but I never understood."

Deuteronomy nodded. "That's…cool."

Grizabella laughed. "Sure."

Deuteronomy suddenly became nervous. "Do, you, uh, wanna go out sometime?" Grizabella looked taken aback.

"R – Really?"

"Why do you say it like that?"

Grizabella bit her lip. "Toms try to steer clear of me because of my father. Most toms our age don't go to church, and have no desire in being around my father whenever he talks to them about it."

"Excuse me if this sounds uncool, but I think your dad's pretty neat."

"You're the first to think that," Grizabella said. They laughed. "Pick me up at 7 at my den? I live in the big yellow house near the library."

"7 at your den," Deuteronomy repeated. "See ya then!"


End file.
